The invention relates to a control device for electric heating apparatus with a power control device for the timed or periodic supply of electric power to the heating system of the heating apparatus. The heating apparatus is provided with a temperature sensor, as well as with a temperature switch actuated by the temperature sensor and which bridges the power control device until a given desired temperature is reached, and on reaching said temperature reduces the power supplied to the heating system.
Power control devices are also called power regulators.
It is already known in connection with electrical apparatus of the aforementioned type to use thermostatic regulators in the form of capillary tube regulators. In such regulators, there must be a mechanical connection, namely the capillary tube between the sensor and the regulator casing. However, it is desirable to only electrically connect the temperature sensor and regulator casing.
A control device of the aforementioned type is already known (German Pat. No. 2,557,194) in which there are two temperature-dependent switches, which in each case open the bridging of the switch connected to the power regulator on reaching a given desired temperature. There two temperature-dependent switches are connected in parallel and by means of a manually operable switch it is possible to select which of the two temperature-dependent switches is to function. Thus, it is only possible to set the control device manually to two different desired temperatures.